


A Time To Blossom Anew

by thefanfichoex



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Yaoi, YeHyun, kyusung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfichoex/pseuds/thefanfichoex
Summary: Yesung didn't care if it was raining hard. All he knows is that he has to run away from this hut. He went out but then a pair of strong arms gripped him from behind. Damn his short legs."No please... don't leave me", Kyuhyun whispered in Yesung's ear. He held him tightly. He cannot let him go like this. His left arm was snaked around the other's waist. The other around Yesung's chest, locked in Yesung's left upper arm. "Please" he added."I thought I can do it, you know... I thought I can help you move on. But it's hurting me over and over Kyuhyun"





	A Time To Blossom Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted at AsianFanFics

It was Yesung's first visit to the countryside. He has been living in the US almost all his life, and when he is South Korea, he will only stay in Seoul, or have a vacation in Jeju Island. This is definitely his first visit here... but then he remembers that this was supposedly his real hometown.

He was adopted when he was just six years old by the couple who he deems as his parents now. He grew up knowing that he was adopted but it didn’t affect his relationship with his adoptive parents negatively at all.

He remembered that he has a twin. But he cannot remember the face of his father or mother anymore. He cannot even remember his real name nor the name of his twin brother too. And he cannot remember the place he lived at in his early years.

He never thought of trying to find his blood-related family at all before this time, thinking that it might hurt his adoptive parents. He was loved by his adoptive parents so much. He adores both. It wasn't just because he was spoiled and was given every material thing a son could want and more, but because they've always been there for him as the best mom and best dad one can ever get. He never felt the need to look for his real parents. Up until he turned 18.

It was his birthday the next day when he dreamed of, well, probably his twin brother. It was his face. But it was smiling at him. It was like him smiling at himself. So it was probably his brother. He couldn't understand why it left him sad and worried. He woke up having huge drops of sweat in his forhead and his heart beating fast because of the dream.

His birthday came and went by, but the dreams continued. It just became more vivid every time. It escalates. His brother only smiled at the start. Later in his dream, his brother would reach out for his hand, seemingly telling him to hold his and come with him. It wasn't until he heard the other spoke in the dream when he decided he has had enough.

The voice, very similar to his said, with a smile, "Come back home, please."

_____________________________________________

 

It's a really small town. He thinks of just asking anyone, just anyone randomly if they know where the house of Kim Sanggon. There's a huge possibility that they aren't living in this place anymore, so he'll just stay for a vacation back in Seoul if ever that is the case. His adoptive parents only knew 2 information about his family, that they lived in this place when they got him from them, and that his father's name is Kim Sanggon.

He was glad that his adoptive parents actually supported him with this whole thing. They said that they were just waiting for him to ask them whenever he is ready. And damn right, he is ready to look for them now. Or was he really? Probably not. But his twin brother kept on appearing in his dreams.

He went inside a small internet cafe which was just beside the bus station where he got off. He went straight to the counter where the guy was playing a computer game. He was pulling his red stroller bag with him. He now realized that his bestfriend Ryeowook was right, he should have used a backpack.

"Uhhh excuse me", but the guy was using earphones and was too engrossed with his game. _Your customers could probably just get away with not paying if you’re like this, stupid._ He decided to tap the guy's shoulder.

The other stopped his game, removed his headset, and turned his head to face him. He saw the guy turn wide-eyes as soon as he saw him. Shock was evident in the young man’s face as he continued to stare at him. _Huh. What’s wrong with him. Or is there something wrong with me?_ He unconsciously touched his own face trying to check if it has something on it. When he was confident that there wasn’t some dirt or what in his face, he decided to talk to the guy in front of him again, who was at that time still gaping at him.

“Erm... I’m sorry but... I just want to ask something”, he decided to talk first as the other’s facial expression seemed to have gotten stuck. “Hello?” Yesung said, as he snapped a finger in front of the guy’s face.

Another guy came in through a door. He was all jumpy and happy until he saw Yesung though. He basically wore the same shocked-face as the other was wearing. _What the hell is happening?!_

“Uhh... Hi? I’m looking for someone. Well, a family, actually. I’m here to ask if you might by any chance know them...”

Fortunately the second guy went out of his trance and answered him, but still with that same expression of surprise.

“Yeah yeah sure, you are looking for..?”

“A certain Kim Sanggon? Sanggon, yeah, that’s the name. I’m not sure if he is still here nor his family, so ---”

“Aaahhhhhhh!” He said, nodding in understanding. But Yesung didn’t understand shit. Well, he felt that this Donghae must know his biological father though. “You are Jonghoon right?” Donghae clapped his hand once, now back to his prior happy self. “You must be Jonghoon! Kyu! It’s Jongwoon-hyung’s twin!” He said as he turned to the one seated in the counter, who was until that very moment still staring at him. Donghae looked back at him. “Oh my gosh I really cannot believe this! I’m Donghae!” He said as he took Yesung’s hand.

“Uhmm... I don’t really know if I’m Jonghoon, to be honest” he said smiling a bit as he shook Donghae’s hand. It’s true anyway. “Call me Yesung, please”. He shook Donghae’s hand.

“I know where Uncle Sanggon lives I can take you there”

 _Oh thank heavens!_ Relief flooded Yesung. He’ll totally be really disappointed if he came all the way here for nothing.

“I’ll take you there.” Yesung heard ‘Kyu’ say. ‘Kyu’ moved fast as he took the headset off him and clicked something from the computer. “Hae, stay here first”

Donghae okayed as he exchanged places with ‘Kyu’. “I’ll see you later Yesung-ssi!” Donghae said as he cutely waved goodbye at him. Yesung waved back.

The guy opened the door for Yesung. Seeing the latter having difficulty in raising his huge stroller in the steps going out of the place, he took it from Yesung and carried it by hand.

“Hey give it back I can bring it myself!” exclaimed Yesung as he tried to keep up with the taller guy.

“Don’t worry I am not a thief”, the other said, now looking at back at Yesung as he put the heavy stroller at the back of a dark blue Jeep Wrangler with ease.

Yesung truthfully didn’t have that in mind. ‘Kyu’ looked like a nice guy. He has that boyish guy-next-door vibe in him. His brown hair which looked like it’s really soft to touch matches well with his chocolate-colored eyes. _Wait, what am I thinking?_ He didn’t realize that he has been staring at the other guy longer than how a normal person should. Actually, they’ve been staring at each other. _He has been staring at me longer than me staring at him_ , he told himself, although he really was embarrassed by that staring session.

The first thing Yesung did when he climbed up the Jeep was to write a text message to his bestfriend which said, ‘ _If ever you don’t hear from me in 5 hours, you know where I am. Tell the police that I am with a guy, taller than me, brown hair, brown eyes, has a blue Jeep Wrangler_ ’.

They were on a really bumpy ride because the road was not paved, which made Yesung uncomfortable. But he knew better than to whine and complain. He didn’t even know this guy’s real name. But that doesn’t mean that he cannot exclaim words like “damn it!”, “fvck!!!”, “shit!” whenever it gets bumpier. The other just says soft words of apologies here and there.

When the road became a bit fine, he turned to the guy who was driving.

“Thank you for helping me... erm..”

“Kyuhyun. My name’s Kyuhyun”

“Kyuhyun-ssi. My name’s Yesung. And ermm... how do I say this. Please concentrate in driving and stop looking at me every second. You have to bring me to my destination” Yesung observed that Kyuhyun still kept on looking at him, and it bothered him a bit already.

Kyuhyun chuckled at that. “Sorry, I was just... Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry”. He looked at the road ahead, biting his lower lip and with a smile.

“Why are you smiling?” He knew it was straightforward, but it made Yesung curious.

“Nothing. It’s just that...” He looked at Yesung and back at the road. “It’s like I am looking at Jongwoon. I cannot believe how much you guys look alike.”

“We’re twins”

“Right... but then, you are so different too. You are so... direct and, well, talkative.”

 _Yeah well, I am blunt. My brother’s silent though? Interesting. Totally different from me_ , Yesung thought as he nodded.

Kyuhyun still kept on looking back at him when there when Yesung saw a dog crossing the street. “Hey slow down!!!” Kyuhyun abruptly stopped as the dog in front of the vehicle also stopped.

Yesung immediately hopped off the open-air Jeep and took the little dog in his hands. He petted the dog because it seemed scared. He let it go some moments after. He turned to look at Kyuhyun who was looking at him affectionately. Yes, affectionately.

When the other realized that Yesung was looking back at him, he then said “You and Jongwoon do have similarities after all”, then smiled.

_____________________________________________

 

He imagined a very happy, maybe a bit awkward reunion. But life can be freakinshitty at times. He arrived at s two-storey house made of stones and bricks. Kyuhyun just came in the house like it was his own. He followed him to the second floor. There, he met his father, who was seated at a chair beside a huge window. He was up for the biggest surprise of his life when he saw that his father was blind. His adoptive parents didn’t tell him that. Kyuhyun just said that someone wants to see him, not telling him anything more.

“Come here please...” his father said. So he did come closer. And when his father beckoned for him to reach down, he kneeled to his front.

His hands were touching Yesung’s face. First his cheeks. Then his nose. His lips. His forehead. It was like he was trying to recognize the face by his hands.

“Is it really you my son, Jonghoon-ah?” His father’s voice was wavering, like he was about to cry.

Yesung took a glance at Kyuhyun, who just nodded back at him. “Yes it’s me. My name’s Yesung”

“Yesung... beautiful name. I guess you never stopped singing. You were always singing and singing when you were still young...”

“I guess so. And I never stopped talking too, as what my dad tell me” _Ooops, I meant my adoptive dad. Is it okay to say that when my biological dad is here? He won’t get offended right?_

If his biological dad was offended, it didn’t show though.

“Aigoo... you’ve always been the noisy one, yes” The oldest in the room said as he chuckled.

Yesung felt comfortable with him. No doubt, it really is his father. There was some kind of bond he felt when his father touched his face. He shares the same blood that is running on his veins with his dad of course.

After some talks, his father asking him where he lived, where his adoptive parents were, what his college major is, and more, he was not able to hide his curiosity anymore and asked for his twin brother and his biological mother.

“Kyuhyun-ah if you can, please accompany my Jonghoonie to them.” There was melancholy in his father’s voice. He didn’t like the sound of that. But he just followed Kyuhyun. They went back to the Jeep and took off.

“Another joy-ride huh” He didn’t even try to hide the mockery in his voice. He hated Kyuhyun’s Jeep because it’s open-air. He hated riding on it because the road is too bumpy. The only good thing was that he can see the view in all its full glory. The landscape in here is awesome. He was talking pictures from his phone, but he’d ask Kyuhyun to really stop when he does that, afraid that his phone will fall off his hands if they pass through bumps in the road. He knew that the request would be seriously burdensome, especially to someone who he only met today, but fortunately for him, Kyuhyun seems to be the nicest guy in the world. He just do what Yesung tells him.

And he still haven’t really stopped with all those staring. _Yeah I know I’m good-looking. But my gosh, it’s getting annoying and creepy by the second._ He didn’t tell him that of course, what he said was “Please stop the staring and watch the road. I’m flattered, but I still want to live...”

Kyuhyun just gave a small laugh and said sorry, for the n’th time.

And then they arrived at a place that Yesung realizes that he hates right now. He thought that he was surprised already when he found his father, who is actually blind ever since. But he was wrong. He was never prepared of finding out that his mother has been dead for years. Kyuhyun told him that she died of sickness just some years after he was given up for adoption.

And there beside his mother’s grave was the name “Kim Jongwoon”. It said that he passed away just days before both their 17thbirthdays. Kyuhyun explained that Jongwoon was sick since they were kids. That he knows, of course. That was how his adoptive parents explained why he was put for adoption, and in an illegal way at that. They paid a huge amount of money to his biological parents because they need to bring his twin brother to the hospital. Why his brother wasn’t the one his adoptive parents took, he didn’t ask anymore.

He cried. He didn’t know these people, technically, as he doesn’t remember being with them, but his heart was in pain. The tears in his eyes just flowed down by themselves at first.

It was when Kyuhyun took him in his arms that he felt that it was ok to succumb to the painful feeling he was having. He cried like there was no tomorrow. He doesn’t remember crying in his entire life. The tears which must have accumulated all these years are coming out. He kept on saying “I didn’t know” and “I should have known” over and over. Kyuhyun’s right hand was cradling the back of his head while the other was moving at Yesung’s back trying to sooth him as he sobbed hard, his face covered by his own hands and buried in Kyuhyun’s chest.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Right after though was one of the rarest instance of Yesung being silent. He just looked at the nature views that they passed through as they went back to that stone-house.

As he saw his father, still seated at the same place they left him, he walked fast towards him and hugged him. He cried again. And his dad cried with him.

_____________________________________________

 

He decided to stay for the whole summer because he didn’t want to leave his dad alone. He actually wanted to bring him along if he comes home but his father declined saying that he cannot leave Jongwoon and the love of his life behind. _How about me? I am the one alive, I should be the one you want to spend time with?_ But he was able to stop himself from saying that. He didn’t want his father to think badly of him. He just decided then to spend longer time with him as long as he can. And that meant the whole summer, before classes start.

Kyuhyun and Donghae proved to be very helpful towards him. He needed to not be always sad about not being able to see his mom and brother as he stayed there. He definitely enjoyed being with Jongwoon’s friends. Aside with those two, there’s Miyoung and Taeyeon, the lesbian couple who are always sweet and affectionate towards the other, but also sweet and affectionate towards him. There’s Kangin, Jongwoon’s overprotective friend. And then, there’s Sungmin, who seemed to be the only person there who didn’t enjoy his presence.

Whatever the deal is with this Sungmin guy though, at first he didn’t care because all the attention from the others filled his time.

Donghae and Kyuhyun lived nearby so they were almost always at their house. Sometimes, Kyuhyun is the one who would cook for the four of them.

The first time they shared a meal, everybody at the table gasped when he took meat and put it in his mouth. Apparently, Jongwoon was a vegetarian. He took care of his body well, they said.

“Oh well, I don’t... so... get over it” He shrugged as he continued eating meat. His dad laughed, and the others followed.

Later, Yesung felt that everyone was easing well with him. They were always surprised when he blubbers something blunt. The thing with Yesung is that he just says whatever is in his mind. If he doesn’t do that, something is wrong for sure.

By hanging out with Jongwoon’s friends, he was able to know his brother well. He knew his favourites, mannerisms, quirks and all from all their stories. Mostly it’s from Miyoung. She’s basically the girl version of Yesung. She talks A LOT. She mentioned once that she isn’t really close to Jongwoon because she’s always worried around him, but she feels like Yesung is her soulmate, in a way. Yesung laughed at that.

“I do feel the same way too!” He said in between laughter.

“So let’s be bestfriends!”

“Yah! I thought I was your soulmate and bestfriend?!” Taeyeon screamed.

“OMG Tae you’re easily jealous! Yeye and I will be platonic-bestfriends, you and I aren’t!”

He enjoyed every minute he was there. He did a lot of things for the first time. For example, he bathed in a nearby river. He was with Kangin, Donghae and Kyuhyun at that time. It was totally not planned but Donghae, as the kid that he is, dragged him by hand to the river. He was not the type to get scared at anything that was why when Donghae said that they should jump to the river, he was all for it. That was up until Kangin stopped them. He was giving all the excuses in the world for Yesung not to do what he was going to do. He even scolded Donghae for supposedly not thinking. In the end, Yesung had to remind him that he isn’t Jongwoon, although in a light-hearted manner.

That wasn’t the first time that happened. There was a town celebration one day and there was a game for a person to climb up a bamboo pole. When Taeyeon and Donghae did it, he wanted to do it too. But Kyuhyun and Kangin tried to stop him. They said that it was dangerous. There were haggling between both parties and later on Yesung realizes that it wasn’t just because of him... they were thinking of their friend, his twin-brother. So he had to tell them that he is not like Jongwoon and they should stop treating him like him. His voice did sound higher and irritated, he was sure of it. That was because he was definitely irritated. But at least at the end he was able to enter the game.

There was one time too when a horse passed by where they were hanging out and Yesung wanted to try and ride it. Kangin, again, told him that he might get hurt. Kyuhyun though was silent. He probably remembered what Yesung had said that other night. Yesung in the end got his way. To be fair, he always does. Yes, he can be pushy, manipulative and spoiled if he wants to be.

One time he asked if there was a nearby track that they can take for mountain-climbing. As usual, Kangin said it might be a bad idea. Again though, Yesung got what he wanted. And more. Kyuhyun was all over him, and it gave him butterflies in his stomach every time the other would take his hand and assist him in steep pathways. Or when the other would ask if he was tired already, or hungry or thirsty.

Yesung knew that Kangin still sees him as the frail and sickly Jongwoon, which is bothersome for him to be honest. He loves being with Miyoung and Donghae because they do not make him feel like he is in Jongwoon’s shadows. It’s with those two, and surprisingly with his father, that he can feel that they are treating him as Yesung.

Kangin seems like he is stuck with the memories of Jongwoon. But he cannot take that against him. It’s just been a year.

With Kyuhyun though, he doesn’t know. He has that overflowing care and affection towards him. He now doesn’t know if it really is directed towards him or was it only because he was missing Jongwoon. They did seem very, very close.

Kyuhyun comes by to see him everyday.

“Seriously every every every day, Ryeonggu. If he continues being like this, I’m gonna fall in love with him, like, seriously” He told his bestfriend, over the phone.

He was at the rooftop of their stone-house, because the cellphone signal is best in there, as Kyuhyun showed him in his second night there.

 _“Oh my gosh. Here you are and your easily-swayed heart. Hmm, what’s his dirt?”_ Said the voice on the other line.

“What do you mean?”

_“I mean, you’ve always fallen for emotionally-unavailable guys”_

“Ryeonggu-ah!”

_“Wae? It’s true! There’s Kibum who cannot show even the slightest affection. There’s that Chanyeol kid, who is, well, immature and still a kid! There’s that Siwon dude who has never got time for you but has all the time for his work alone... Seriously... unavailable... you like those types”_

“Of course not! How can that be a type, and why would I do that to myself!”

_“I don’t know! But you definitely are doing it to yourself! Maybe you’re a masochist”_

“That’s crazy talks”

_“You know I only tell you what I see, Ye. So what now... what’s the dirt on this Kyuhyun guy?”_

“There’s no dirt ok? He’s actually... ugh... perfect. Wait did I just say perfect? Yeah, he is perfect”

_“Ewww”_

“What?!”

_“If only normal-you can hear yourself now. You are really not you when you’re in love”_

“Who said that I am?!”

_“I say that you are ok? I was there when you were head-over-heels over Siwon. You sounded like this at the beginning too.. Ughh”_

“Well, no I am not... yet... for now... ok... Hmmm”

_“Seriously though. I’m curious as to what’s wrong with this guy... you’re sure he isn’t straight?”_

“Damn right I’m sure! If he wasn’t gay before I came here, he is surely now. Nobody would give me those long-ass stares and say he doesn’t like me the slightest”

Laughter came out from the other line. _“You are so full of yourself, you know that right? And, what, just staring? I could stare at you all day just wondering why you’re so ugly, you know”_

“That’s the thing, I am not ugly” He said confidently with a shrug. What’s wrong with knowing that you’re good-looking? Keke...

_“I wanna know more about this guy, I should come by there, what do you think?”_

“Whatever. If you’re parents will be ok with it then why not... But I’m telling you. You wouldn’t like it here. Wifi’s a bitch. And phone signal is a bitch... I am actually on top of our roof now just to be able to talk to you”

_“Wait, what??? How rural is that place?”_

“Ughh... I feel like I’m in a different world, actually”

_“Oh gosh I pity you”_

“Nah... It’s fine. I’m thinking of this experience as a summer-long adventure. I’m getting along fine.”

_“Are the bathrooms ok?”_

“No bubble-baths” He laughed as his best-friend gasped on the other line.

They talked more and more until they went back to the topic of Kyuhyun. What Yesung has been saying is true. Those stares, and soft touches at him, Kyuhyun seems to really like him. And he definitely is getting more and more attracted to Kyuhyun too by the day.

“He is affectionate. He really takes care of me well, so in that regard he isn’t like Kibum. He is responsible. He works part-time now to help his parents. So he isn’t like Chanyeol. But even with that, he still knows how to play and have a good time. I always enjoy our time together... so yeah, he isn’t like Siwon”

_“He sounds pretty perfect alright...”_

“I’m telling you ---“

“Yesung-ah?” A voice called out from below.

“Omo! Speaking of the devil!” He whispered.

 _“Is he there? Is it ok if he and I talk?”_ And excited Ryeowook said.

“Yah you’re being weird! I’m hanging up”

 _“HEEEEY! Don’t you dare bitch! You are choosing that guy over your bestfriend?! What a_ \---“

He hung up the phone, and put it in silent mode. He was sure Ryeowook’s going to barge him with calls.

Just then, a head popped out, eyes and mouth smiling at him.

“You made a call?”

“Yeah to my parents then to my best-friend”

“I see” He replied, as he went beside Yesung. He lied down. Yesung followed him, and so they lay side by side, facing the black sky full of stars.

“I have never seen the night sky this clear, the stars seem so close...” Yesung said as he raised his arms acting like he was reaching out for the stars.

“So adorable...”

“The stars?” Yesung said as he looked at the other. Then realized that he was looking at him. _Me?! I am adorable?! OMG. No hun, I am everything but adorable._ But he blushed all the same. That was sweet. He has to look at the sky again. He was thankful that it was night-time. His blush won’t be obvious.

After a few moments of silence, Kyuhyun asked him if he was enjoying his stay so far. I replied honestly, which is a yes of course. He told him that he likes spending time with his dad. He loves listening to his stories about Jongwoon and their mom. And of course he enjoys each moment he spends with Kyuhyun and the gang.

Yesung was never silent. He’s always talking so that there wouldn’t be dead-air. But with Kyuhyun, he finds even the silence comfortable. He wonders if he was falling in love as what his best-friend tells him.

_____________________________________________

 

“Omo! Is this you? Is this us?!” Yesung exclaimed as he saw a picture with two identical faces and a kid in between them. A kid who looked very much like Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun who was beside him in the sofa took a glance and smiled. “Yeah that’s the three of us”

“I didn’t realize that we knew each other from before”

“We always played with each other. Jongwoon was not allowed to play with us outside so it’s always the two of us”

“Really...” he said, nodding.

“How unfortunate that you don’t remember me”

He looked at Kyuhyun who was already looking at him. At this point he would always, always, all of the time basically, catch Kyuhyun staring at him. The other doesn’t even try to hide it. He doesn’t even look away.

“Should I say sorry?” He teased, smiling. “I don’t even remember my father and mother’s face”

Kyuhyun chuckled. “Well, for what it’s worth, I do remember you.”

“That’s not fair, I look like my brother, of course you won’t be forgetting me”

“No not what you look. I mean you, as Jonghoon. I told you, we were the ones who was always together.”

_Aish... my heart’s fluttering. What are you doing to me..._

“I cried so hard when I realized I won’t be seeing you anytime soon. At first they just told me that you went away for a vacation. But when I was older and I realized that they lied, I cried my eyes out again. It really saddened me”

He cannot help but smile. He cannot imagine this tough guy Kyuhyun crying. Well, he was just a kid at that time. But still...

“I actually don’t understand why I cannot remember anything at all. I should have some recollection of stuff right?”

“Maybe your subconscious made you forget”

“Why?”

“Maybe to stop the hurt you felt when you are away from your real family”

Yesung nodded. _Maybe..._

“Mom and dad told me that I cried nonstop at first, right until we came to America”

“We’re both cry babies then”

“Right, we both are” He looked back at Kyuhyun, who was sporting that boyish smile he thinks is super hot and cute at the same time. “But don’t tell anybody. If you tell that to anybody, I may need to kill you”

Kyuhyun laughed.

“Seriously though... I never cried after that. I don’t remember crying at all”

“At all? After that?”

He nodded while flipping the pages of the photo album in his lap. “Yep... I guess that next time I cried after that moment was when you brought me to Jongwoon... Oh there you both are! Is this graduation?” He pointed at a photo.

“Yeah, he graduated with honors”

“Hey you too! You both look cute, OMG. Fetus-Kyukyu is so cute!!!” He then turned to look at Kyuhyun who was trying not to catch his eyes. _It’s your turn to blush, dork hahaha_

“Omo! Our Kyukyu is blushing hard” He teased some more, as he pinched Kyuhyun’s red cheeks.

Kyuhyun then took the hand in his face and held it in his. “Anybody told you that you’re so noisy?” Kyuhyun said with a smirk.

“Everybody tells me that I am” he deadpanned.

Kyuhyun’s smirk continued.

“Are you complaining? You cannot change me”

“Who says I want you to change? I love your noise”

“...” _Damn it. I want to murder all these butterflies in my stomach!_

“You never changed. You’ve always been talkative since we were kids. I won’t ever want you to change that.”

“Huh...” _Huh? Huh? Stupid Yesung? Don’t you some awesome comeback?! You cannot lose to this Kyuhyun!_ But he realized that he cannot really think straight when Kyuhyun’s all sweet-talking like this, with his right hand still imprisoned in Kyuhyun’s left. Kyuhyun did not let his hand go. And he was loving it every minute of it.

_____________________________________________

 

They were back at the rooftop looking at the stars. This has been some sort of his their thing. It’s something that only the two of them shared. During mornings, Kyuhyun goes to work at the internet cafe beside the bus station. Yesung stays with his father. That’s after the three, sometimes with Donghae, have breakfast.

Around the afternoon will usually be their time with Donghae, Kangin, Sungmin and the Taeyeon x Miyoung couple. Sometimes they have crazy stuff planned to do, but mostly they just hang out, talk, and swap stories amongst themselves.

It was during these times when he would hear stories about his twin brother. He found out from their friends that Jongwoon was silent and very reserved, unlike him. Jongwoon doesn’t eat meat doesn’t drink soda, doesn’t sleep late and doesn’t wake up late, unlike him. Jongwoon studies hard in school, unlike him. Jongwoon never shows off his singing talent, very much unlike him. Jongwoon cries for the smallest things and most random things, totally unlike him.

Most nights, before sleep takes over, they’d come up to the roof, just the two of them. Yesung would say that he needs to call or send a message. Kyuhyun would always oblige himself to come with him.

That night they came home from the nearest city to go to a mall to shop for new clothes and stuff. It was three hours away. So Kyuhyun decided to be absent at work to be able to accompany him. Kangin actually offered but Kyuhyun was insistent. Yesung was thankful for that. He truthfully wanted to go with Kyuhyun, no sense in denying that to himself.

“Thanks for accompanying me”

“That’s nothing”

They were in their usual position, lying down side by side.

“You skipped work, that’s not nothing”

“Well... If you want to pay for my driving services, you can sing for me”

“Mwoh?”

“Weh? You don’t want to?”

“Not that... I was just surprised” He chuckled. “It’s a random request, that’s all. Plus, you’ve heard me sing a number of times already”

True. He would always have jamming sessions with Taeyeon, as Sungmin and Donghae play the guitar. Also, there was a town celebration before, and one of their contests was a singing contest. He joined and won. It was definitely a fun experience for him.

“Yeah, but I haven’t heard you sing when it’s only the two of us”

He laughed. _There you go again, teasing my easily-teased heart. Damn you, Cho Kyuhyun._

He then sang the song that Kyuhyun requested. After that, Kyuhyun clapped for him. He looked at the other and found that him wearing a very serious face, and something more. Kyuhyun was facing him, his left elbow supporting his body which was slightly raised.

There they both are in a staring session again.

Yesung cannot handle that silence right there so he asked, “What are you thinking now?”

“I’m thinking about how beautiful your voice is”

“Ermm... thanks?” He chuckled. “But tell me what I don’t know yet” He has always known that he is vocally talented.

“Hmm... well you already know that you are beautiful right”

Yesung blushed, but he answered back in jest. He won’t allow Kyuhyun to have the last say in this. “That I already know too”, he said pointing his index finger at Kyuhyun, plus a wink.

“Hmmm... what else? You have a beautiful smile”

“You aren’t the first one to tell me that”

“Aish... why is this so hard”, Kyuhyun exclaimed, then lied at his back down again.

“Hahahaha”

They went into silence again. Yesung is more comfortable with silence now, as long as it’s with Kyuhyun. But that night he found himself asking the question again.

“What are you thinking now?”

“Hmmm... I’m thinking of the fact that you are at last here. That you’re back”

“Right... Actually I never thought this day would come too. I grew up never having the thought of looking for my biological family to be honest.”

“So why did you?”

“I don’t know if you are going to believe me, but that was because I kept of dreaming of... Jongwoon. At first he just smiles at me. But the dream kept on coming back, and then the last one was him telling me to come back home. So that’s what I did. He never came to my dreams again after that”

“Wow”

“You believe me?”

“Sure. They say that twins have this bond between them you know. I do believe in that. Hey, what was he wearing that time, can you remember?”

“Uhh I can actually... it was a white long-sleeved top with embroideries at the sides and a midnight blue cotton pants.”

“Really?” Kyuhyun said as he sat up and fumbled about in what seemed to be his wallet. He took off a photo. It was Jongwoon in how he looked like in Yesung’s dream.

“Oh my gosh! This was him! In my dream! Daaaamn... The hair at the back of my neck is standing up”

“That was definitely him then”

“Yeah, not just my subconscious trying to guilt me or something... I cannot actually believe it this was definitely how I saw him in my dream”

The disbelief later on faded. They were in silence again. So he had to ask... “What are you thinking now Kyu?”

“I am thinking about Jongwoon. And about how he never visited me in my dreams”

“Are you jealous? If I see him again, I’ll tell him to visit you” He said laughing a bit.

“Nah... It’s fine. But if you can then please do. I want to thank him personally, hehe”

“For?”

“For telling you to come back home. For bringing you here”

_Stupid butterflies in my stomach..._

“Aish... You’re so cheesy”

“You were asking me what I’m thinking right? I’m just telling you what’s on my mind” Kyuhyun said, but now his face was already close to Yesung’s. How quick was that move! Yesung wondered if Kyuhyun can hear his heart beating so very fast at their proximity.

“Ask me again of what I’m thinking”

“W-what are you thinking now?”

“I’m thinking of doing something that I’ve wanted to do for a long while already”

“What’s that?”

“Kiss you”

“...”

“Is it ok if I kiss you?”

“Sure” he said without thinking. And as soon as he said that, Kyuhyun’s lips captured his. Kyuhyun’s left arm was supporting his weight so that he won’t drop down to Yesung’s, but his right hand went to Yesung’s waist.

Yesung’s left hand went to Kyuhyun’s face, and his right hand to Kyuhyun’s chest. It didn’t take long for Yesung to kiss back and that’s when Kyuhyun kissed more passionately. Yesung felt all of his senses coming to life like it has never did before. He never thought that he actually needed this kiss. _We should've been doing this earlier on!_

After that night, they became more and more affectionate towards each other. Kyuhyun tholds his hand every moment he gets, when their friends are not watching. Kyuhyun kisses his hand, his cheek, his forehead and his lips, whenever he thinks that nobody is looking. Yesung's not that shy though. He doesn't have much are in the world and he is never afraid of being teased. His backhugs and kisses towards Kyuhyun is actually more of teasing the latter. Donghae and Kangin will never let Kyuhyun hear the end of it whenever he blushes because of Yesung's touches in public. Yesung revels in seeing that he has such effect towards the other.

One day, he was even invited to Kyuhyun's home where he met his parents and was introduced as his boyfriend. He thought that it went well, except that Kyuhyun's mother kept on mentioning Jongwoon in everything that they talked about. It's not that he didn't want to hear about his brother. Of course, he wants to know more about him, but it just wasn't the time and place for him. He felt like Kyuhyun's mother was comparing him to Jongwoon, and that felt off. But he doesn't think that his mom was doing it on purpose. She probably was just so attached to Jongwoon, just like everybody else. Literally, everybody else.

They never stop reminding him of how different they are.

Everybody except his biological dad. He never felt compared to his twin when it comes to hid father. And he adores his father more because of that.

Kyuhyun though, mentions Jongwoon time and again, but it never bothered him right until they shared a kiss. After that, he would feel stabs of jealousy when he hears Kyuhyun talk about his late brother so affectionately.

 _He knew him all his lives, of course, it's not easy to not remember him._ He eased his mind by telling himself that. But it affected him in some ways of course. Just like with his dinner with Kyuhyun's parents where he tried to be real silent, only talking when he's being asked of something, afraid that Kyuhyun's parents won't like him for being noisy unlike Jongwoon. Kyuhyun observed that he wasn't talkative like he usually was so he asked him a few times if he was okay.

But other than that, he thought that the dinner went fine.

_____________________________________________

 

He was definitely not letting this go anymore. Sungmin just got bitchier towards him by the day. Sure, at first he thought that it ws just because the other doesn't like him. He's okay to not be liked by everyone. He is not a pizza, he cannot please everybody, and well, he doesn't really want and need to anyway. He knew that people will hate him just because once in a while. But Sungmin always has this way of blocking him and making him look stupid in front of their friends. At first they were mild. But later on it just escalated and oh how it pisses Yesung off for real now.

When one time they were left alone, Yesung saw this as his chance.

"What's your problem with me?" He has always been straightfoward. He'd like to think that it's one of his best traits.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play with me. It's just the two of us here so you don't need to be plastic"

He scoffed. "You are definitely different fom Jongwoon. He'd never talk to me like this ever, you know"

"Yeah, he's the angel between us. That's probably why the Lord took him first and not me. I am the evil one... tell me something I don't know"

"I wonder when Kyuhyun will realize that you'll never be Jongwoon. You're loud and snobbish and spoiled. But I'm excited to see if that will happen before you come back to wherever you came from... you can never replace Jongwoon in his heart, so he'll drop you like a hot potato"

_Wait, what? Jongwoon in Kyuhyun's heart? WHAT?!_

Sungmin must have seen the confusion in Yesung's face. "Oh you didn't know? Kyuhyun was head over heels in love with Jongwoon. They were inseparable. And I don't think he's moved on already. Poor you, only having that pretty face alone to make Kyuhyun look at you"

Oh you didn't.

"Did it even occur to you that maybe Kyuhyun's just my passing fancy? That maybe I have an awesome hot boyfriend waiting for me from wherever I came from? That maybe I'm the one who will ditch Kyuhyun like a hot potato?"

Sungmin however smirked, like he knew some inside joke that Yesung didn't know. And Yesung hated that. So he had to go all-out.

“Oh but even when I’m done with him, guess what? He still won’t be looking at you.”

 _Bingo!_ He hit a nerve. Sungmin’s face was plastered with shock and disbelief. He was trying to say something but was not able to and in the end he turned around and took off. Yesung felt glad with that small victory. But deep inside he knew that Sungmin succeeded in putting more doubt in his heart.

_____________________________________________

 

Kyuhyun was avoiding him and he didn't know why. And so he did what he always does when in this situation, and that's to do the very same thing that's being done to him. _If you're giving me a silent treatment, then I'm giving you one too!_

Donghae asked them if they are fighting one afternoon and both denied. That's when he saw Sungmin smirk similarly like that one time they talked. Yesung thought that Sungmin must probably be the reason why Kyuhyun was cold towards him. That's why he disregarded his pride and went to Kyuhyun first.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" Kyuhyuns said, not looking at him. He continued with whatever he was doing (which was to saw pieces of wood).

"Uhh, hello, about you not talking to me at all. It's been three days!"

"I thought you were avoiding talking to me too."

"That was because, uhh, whatever... the thing is you started it. And I'm here now to ask why"

"There's nothing to talk about. Seriously. I'm just going to stay with you and help you with whatever you needuntil you go home. We can just be civil to each other until that day"

"What?! Are you... are you breaking up with me?"

"Why? Should I wait until the day you realize that you are through with your passing fancy?"

He thought " _Oh my gosh! Now I realize what happened_ ", as he hit his head with his hand. "You heard me and Sungmin right?"

Kyuhyun sighed deeply, but was still not looking at him.

"...but you just heard the last part. Oh gosh, this is definitely like in movies, these types of misunderstanding" He said, not meaning to laugh but laughing anyway. Kyuhyun was definitely not appreciating his laughter when the situation seemed serious.

"But what did I misundertood? I heard what I heard"

"But that was not the entire conversation!"

"So what was I supposed to think? You said that you can drop me like a hot potato and that you have an awesome hot boyfriend waiting for you ---"

Yesung kissed him to stop him from saying all the things he told Sungmin. They were all bluffs, he cannot believe that Kyuhyun would hear that and that alone. Kyuhyun didn't even try to stop himself from kissing back. He deepened the kiss, his hands all over the smaller guy. The latter's hands were caressing the taller's soft brown locks. They stopped french-kissing to grasp some air but the taller still continued pressing down short kisses to the other.

"You still have to explain" Kyuhyun said in between kisses.

"I just said all those stupid stuff because Sungmin pissed me off"

"Nope I still don't understand"

"What do you need to understand? Just believe me when I say that you are definitely hot but not a potato"

Kyuhyun laughed.

"...and that I will not drop you just because I want to because I seriously seriously like you and ---"

"You don't have an awesome hot boyfriend ---"

"I do, and that's you" Yesung said, his index finger touching Kyuhyun's chest.

"You sure you don't have one waiting for you back at home?"

"I'm sure"

"But you did have a hot ex-boyfriend before?"

"Hmmm... I did have three hot ex-boyfriends to be exact"

"Three? We're just 18!" Kyuhyun said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah well... I probably am a slut in-the-making, I don't know" He replied as he shrugged.

Kyuhyun laughed again.

"What?"

"You say the craziest things..."

"Does it bother you?"

"It did at the beginning... but now, I find them funny"

"Yah!" Yesung playfully shoved Kyuhyun away from him. "Funny? Like a clown!?"

"Aish come here.."

"No"

"Your awesome hot boyfriend wants to hug you... you sure that it's only me, huh?"

"How many times should I --- ughh do you want to confirm it? You can talk to my bestfriend, he will tell you all my dirt because he hates my guts! But he will just tell you that I am single for, like, nine months now"

"No need. I believe you" Kyuhyun said, as he imprisoned Yesung in a tight hug.

"How about you? Just one ex?"

He felt Kyuhyun stiffened a bit.

"I know about you and Jongwoon"

"...I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"Nah... It just never came up in our conversations right? It would be weird if you randomly tell me that, I understand. Is he your only ex?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay..."

He then felt that Kyuhyun's hug got more tighter and more comfortable.

_____________________________________________

 

They were inseparable than ever in the remaining days of Yesung's stay. They kept his father company most of the time. They still hang out with their friends of course. But their nightly trips to the rooftop has been made everyday anymore because of the nightly rain. They still get together though, but now it's in Yesung's room. They'd make out but when it gets hot and sweaty, Kyuhyun would stop and tell him that he doesn't want to do it when his father was just somewhere around the house. He respects his father that much.

Yesung would pout and whine, but Kyuhyun was steadfast.

Other than sexual frustration, everything was fine, or so Yesung thought.

One day, Kyuhyun surprised him with a bouquet of red roses.

He thought of how lovely teh gesture was, and so he was all smiles when he took the flowers in his hands. That was right until he heard Sungmin's voice.

"Omo! How beautiful! Just like those roses you gave Jongwon too!"

Suddenly the roses looked ugly.

"Oh yeah I remember that, graduation right?" Taeyeon added.

"Fifty pieces! Meaning, loving forever" Sungmin said loudly, probably trying to make sure Yesung heard it.

"Yah, where did you get that?" Miyoung asked. "That's so random, hahaha"

"Thanks" Yesung said, smile now gone. He didn't look at Kyuhyun again.

"Damn, so heavy though" he mumbled. "Can you please hold it for me?" He gave the flowers to Donghae, and went his way.

That night it didn't rain. So he went and climb to the rooftop. He told Ryeowook what happened. His bestfriend though only told him that he was being a drama-queen.

"He doesn't even know my favorite flower"

_"How can he know everything about you that quickly? It's only been a little more than a month since you met ok? Don't be over-acting"_

"I am nooot over-acting! This is serious"

_"How?"_

"I feel like... I feel like he hasn't still moved on from Jongwoon"

_"Oh my gosh, what weed are you taking in there? You are having these crazy thoughts!"_

"Is it really crazy and impossible though? I mean... I could just be a rebound here..."

_"Hmmm... ok, let's say that you are a rebound relationship and that he hasn't moved on from your twin brother, would you break that relationship up then for that reason?"_

"I may have to"

_"But do you want to?"_

"..."

_"Yeah, I don't think so."_

"But... but, it's going to hurt"

_"Hey, what's new"_

"Ughhh... why am I always stupid in these love stuff"

_"I know right?! Hahaha... no seriously though...maybe you're there to help him move on you know?"_

"I haven't thought of it that way"

_"It's Jongwoon who told you to go back home right?"_

"Yeah, well... I'm pretty sure that it was for me to be able to be able to meet my dad ok? My brother won't be concerned of my lovelife! Haha"

"Ye, are you there?" A familiar voice said from below.

"...heyyyy, I'm going to hang up now okay?"

" _Aish! You brat! You only call me when you need me! I won't ever answer your call anym_ \---"

"Bye!" And he hung up.

"Hey", Kyuhyun said as he climbed up.

"Hey" he answered back.

When Kyuhyun was seated beside him, he took Yesung's hand and stroked it softly. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you"

"I don't know. I just felt like you were"

"I wasn't" _Liar._ "Okay, maybe I was a bit infuriated."

"The roses"

"I don't like roses"

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Yep" _Lie again._

"Alright" Kyuhyun kissed Yesung's hand. "I won't make that same mistake of giving you those ever again"

"Ughh... now I feel so shallow"

"No you're not. I like that you express yourself so easily like that, actually. That you says and do whatever you think and feel."

"Ryeonggu said that I am being a drama-queen"

"He's totally right"

Yesung gasped and took his hand away from Kyuhyun's grasp.

"Yah... I'm just playing with you" And he took his hand again. "What's your favorite flower?"

_Daffodils._

"I hate flowers"

"I don't believe you."

"Whatever", he said, rolling his eyes, being completely like the drama-queen that he is.

_____________________________________________

 

They walked hand in hand towards the center of a forest. It would have bothered Yesung for a bit, seeing that he can get lost in the place, but with Kyuhyun's hands holding him, it brushed of worries away.

"Where are you bringing me?"

"It's a surprise"

They were jogging for a while until they arrived at a small hut.

"Seriously? You made this, I mean like, just you and your hand?"

"I was 14 years old when... I... I started this project"

"Oh my gosh you're so cool!"

"Haha that was what I was waiting for you to say"

"I don't really dish out compliments easily, but I have to admit this one is off the charts cool. Man! It's a house!" He said as he continued checking it out in its entirety. There was a living rom area but there were no chairs and tables though. There was a kitchen, complete with a sink and two plates, two sets of utensils and two cups, but again no chairs nor tables. There was only one room, with a wooden bed and a thin foam.

"Cool..." He said again under his breath.

"I made this bed too." Kyuhyun said, as he sat down it's edge.

_Gosh damn it, he's so hot, how can this guy be good in a lot of things?!_

Yesung was not able to stop himself from walking towards Kyuhyun. He sat on Kyuhyun's lap without a word facing him, hands cupping Kyuhyun's face, and stared at the other wit, he hopes, a sexy smirk. Kyuhyun was stupefied for a good twenty seconds, mouth agape, until Yesung whispered "Your move".

Kyuhyun took Yesung's lips in his and cradled Yesung's ass in his hands. The kissing became torrid in a matter of minutes that Kyuhyun had to lift him up and lay him down in bed.

Kyuhyun kissed him again but now it went down to his neck. Kisses and putting hickeys in his neck is definitely one of the things that can turn Yesung on so badly. He was letting out moans to let the other know that he loves each and every bit of stuff he's doing to him. He then hurriedly took Kyuhyun's shirt off, wanting to feel more boidly heat from him. Kyuhyun took the sign and took Yesung's shirt off as well.

"Fvck me baby" Yesung whispered.

Kyuhyun stopped with his kisses when he heard that. He looked at the Yesung with a tinge of worry.

_What now? Don't tell me I won't be getting some action today?! Yeah sure, I do sound horny, but, well, I AM!_

"What's the matter Kyu?" He purred, holding Kyuhyun's face down closer to him as he showered his face with kisses.

"I h-have a p-problem..."

Yesung reached down and stroked the hard bulge down Kyuhyun's pants. Kyuhyun moaned involuntarily at the contact. "Hmmm... I don't think that we have a problem at all..." He continued stroking Kyuhyun's member, it was getting harder and it's big in his small hands. Yesung's definitely going to get that inside of him, and soon, his naughty mind told him.

"I-it's j-just ughhh... please"

"Please what? Hmm?"

"Hear me out f-first"

"What is it babe?"

"I h-have not done it bef-before"

"Ohhh..." Yesung chuckled a bit. "Is that it?" _My boyfriend's so adorable..._

Yesung then switched their position and got on top of Kyuhyun. "Don't worry baby Kyu, I'll do all the work. Just sit back and relax, ok?"

"B-but ---"

"No buts." He put Kyuhyun's hands in the back of Kyuhyun's head. He then poured kisses, slowly and generously in Kyuhyun's body. He was going down south, and when his mouth arrived at Kyuhyun's stomach he stayed there a bit longer because it seemed like it was his boyfriend's pleasure point. He was sure to remember that for next time. While his mouth and tongue was busy, his hands were too by taking off Kyuhyun's pants and then his boxers. _Boxer-type of guy! Yas!_

He was giving him a handjob first. He then looked at the Kyuhyun who was already looking at him. He asked if the other can help him with his clothes too, and so Kyuhyun scrambbled to move from his position to do what he's told. Once they're both naked, Yesung took over again and made Kyuhyun lie down. He licked Kyuhyun's dikc, then put two of his fingers at Kyuhyun's mouth. He was loving every moan that Kyuhyun was giving out. Once his fingers were wet, he took it off from Kyuhyun and put it in his own hole to prepare himself. Kyuhyun was clearly enjoying Yesung's blowjob, but Yesung was definitely enjoying it equally, if not more, as he was moving his mouth up and down Kyuhyun's member and his own fingers moving inside his now wet hole.

Kyuhyun was saying that he was about to cumm when he said "No you're not". Kyuhyun immediately looked at him pleading at the absence of his mouth. But it was quickly replaced with a face of pleasure when Yesung moved on top of him and slid his hole down his shaft. Kyuhyun thought that he was going to cumm at that sensation alone.

After some seconds, Yesung moved faster and faster, as the two made lustful sounds together. They came together in blissful paradise.

They didn't realize it was raining outside.

After that first round of Yesung on top, they did it all over again but Kyuhyun took the lead that time. He got excited when he himself found that angle which made Yesung cry out wantonly. He rammed into his ass until both of them came again.

Yesung woke up. He smiled as he saw his boyfriend cuddling him possessively. He faced him and said "I thought it was your first time? It didn't feel lke it though", and then kissed the nose of his still napping boyfriend.

He got out of the bed and wore the first few items he saw, his own boxers and Kyuhyun's shirt. He decided to go through the hut again, and look at each and every corner. He really did find his boyfriend incredible for being able to do this on his own. He lived all his life in a very sheltered way. He never thought of doing manual labor because there was no need for it to be honest, and the people he meets are those who are well-off in life too so he's only exposed to guys his age who are just busy either partying or playing computer games... but seeing that Kyuhyun can do things like this made him appreciate him more.

He was now looking at one of the windows, the rain still pouring hard outside, when he saw a carving. It was a carving in the wood of initials. It says KH x JW. _Kyuhyun and Jongwoon? Kyuhyun and Jongwoon. Of course, Jongwoon. This was because of Jongwoon. Or maybe for Jongwoon. He brought Jongwoon in here too. And I tainted it for them. He felt bile rising up his stomach. He thought of the hut now as a place which was for Jongwoon and Kyuhyun. And he pushed Kyuhyun to have sex with him in here just because he's horny._

He wanted to throw up.

Or maybe he wanted to cry. Did he want to cry? He never cried, ever. But what was sure was that his heart was clenching, seemingly in pain. He felt guilty because he felt like he tainte Jongwoon's place. But he also felt betrayed because Kyuhyun brought him in that place.

_KH x JW. Jongwoon. Of course, it's always Jongwoon._

He cannot breath. Every doubt and worry in his head came crashing to him like a tsunami and now he felt like he was drowning in them. Was he really ok that his boyfriend was totally in love with his dead brother?

_What if Jongwoon was still here? Will he actually be attracted to me? I bet not. He loves Jongwoon so much. I was not even there all their lives but I can see the deep feelings he has for him. Where do I place in his heart then?_

_Is it actually possible that he only sees Jongwoon in me? Because we look alike?_

Yesung didn't realize that he was breathing heavily, a hand touching in the carving on the wood.

_Ryeonggu was right. I get attracted to emotionally unavailable guys. Kyuhyun has not yet moved on from Jongwoon. It's clear now. Why have I not seen that before?_

He remembered those god-aweful roses. He remembered Kyuhyun still having that photo of Jongwoon in his wallet. He remembered Kyuhyun saying that Jongwoon rarely sings, that's why it's so special when he does. He remembered that Kyuhyun always had a habit of putting a hankerchief in his pocket, probably because Jongwoon always cries. He remembered that he wasn't the first one that Kyuhyun cooks for, it was Jongwoon. _I can't do this. I cannot do this anymore._

"Yesungie?"

He stiffened at the voice. He didn't face him, though. Yesung was afraid of whatever emotion was showing in his face.

"Is there something wro---"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Nothing, I just want to show you this---"

"It hurts me. I am jealous of my brother. It's irrational, I know, but I really am"

"Yesung..." He felt Kyuhyun touching his shoulder. "Please look at me"

He removed his hand from the carving, turned around, but his head was down.

"Pleease don't be bothered by that Ye, that was a long time ago"

"But I am. I can't help it"

Kyuhyun moved closer to him and tried to hold his hand but Yesung won't let him.

"You seriously cannot be jealous over your brother..."

"How can I not... when I feel like you are just with me because you see him in me"

"Of course not!"

"Do you really like me, I mean me, not just because I look like my brother"

"Of course I do, don't be unreasonable."

"If he was still here and I arrived, we wouldn't be together right?"

"Why are you thinking of that impossible scenario?!" He knew Kyuhyun was probably irrirated with his dramatics already. It's clear from his voice. But he cannot help it.

"I'll just be your brother-in-law for sure. You love him too mu---"

"Yesung please stop saying nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense because it's how I feel! I am not Jongwoon, ok?! He's gone! I am the one who’s here! But why do I always feel like I'm behind his shadow?!" Yesung was screaming out his feelings. The pain very much obvious from his voice. He turned away from the taller and started to walk away. He didn't care if it was raining hard outside. He was just outside the hut, ready to run, when a pair of strong arms gripped him from behind.

He was enclosed in the other’s arms.

"No please... don't leave me... please" Kyuhyun whispered to Yesung's ear.

"I thought I can do it, you know... I thought I can help you move on. But it's hurting me over and over Kyuhyun"

"I have moved on from Jongwoon!" Kyuhyun's voice raised up.

"You just think that but---"

"Please just believe me... please... I'm sorry if I made you feel that way"

"That's the thing! You shouldn't be sorry! It's not the things you do now but all these history!" He was pissed with himself because he was jealous of his dead twin brother. "It's better if the problem is someone here with us, because I can do something about it! I can compete with another person hanging around about you or something... but I cannot compete with memories... I cannot compete with my twin brother... I cannot compete with someone who's deeply engrained in your heart and mind..."

"I'm sorry still... Please don't leave... I love you so much" Kyuhyun's tears was now flowing together with the drops of rain washing over the two of them.

"Do you... really?" Yesung's voice cracked. He was trying not to start crying. He isn't the type to cry. He NEVER cries.

"I do, I really do Yesung. Not because I see Jongwoon in you... Not because you remind me of him"

Kyuhyun turned Yesung to face him. He cupped his face and raised it to look at him. "I love you Yesung, because you are you. I love everything about you. Even the things that I find annoying, the craziness in you, everything Yesung. Everything about you, I have come to love. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I never knew, ok? But now that I know I promise you I'll work on it. I will never let you feel this way ever again, so please, just stay with me."

Yesung felt his sincerity.

"Give me our lifetime so that I can prove to you that I really love you. You're the only person in my mind, and in my heart, and in my soul Yesung. Only you."

His mind tells him to start running away already or else he'll be back to this process of hurt again, but his heart won't give in. He knew that there's nowhere that he wants to be other than in Kyuhyun's arms. Kyuhyun assures him that the love they share is strong and mutual, so how stupid can he be to let that go?

_____________________________________________

 

He opened the door to their condo unit. And there his biological father accompanied by his boyfriend. It's been only a month since he left his 'hometown'. He told his parents that he wants to continue his studies in Seoul, and so he did. He always gets what he wants after all.

his parents came to South Korea to visit him and see to it that he was comfortable living by himself. And so it was decided for his biological dad to meet with the people who adopted him. Of course, he needs to have someone with him because he is blind and he was a bit old already. Who's the best person to do that, his boyfriend of course.

Thre was nothing that he wanted to do but jump at Kyuhyun right there and then but of course, he cannot, as they were with his parentals. All he did was give a hug and a breathy 'I miss you' at the other. He was so glad when he realized that Kyuhyun was holding two bouquets of flowers, one lillies and the other were a bunch of his favorites, daffodils.

The dinner went well. His parents were all comfortable around each other. His mom and dad seemed to like Kyuhyun in an instant too, after asking him several questions about his personal life. It helped that his biological father knew Kyuhyun since he was a kid, and it probably helped his adoptive parents see how good of a man his boyrfriend is. Yesung didn't have to worry, really, because Kyuhyun is perfect. At least for him.

"Thank you for bringing me lillies dear!"

"You're welcome ma'am"

"Oh don't be so formal, call me Aunt... And those daffodils too, for my Yesungie, they are so pretty, do you know what they stand for Kyuhyun dear?"

"Uhh, actually no. I just chose it because it's Yesung's favorite"

_How did he know that? I never told him that._

"Oh yeah, it is... how sweet of you."

"I like it just because of how it looks actually. But what does it mean mom?"

"It's stands for new beginnings. It's always related to springtime because it symbolizes a new chapter or a start of something new"

"Oh wow... I never knew that!" Yesung said. He truly didn't know that. But now it holds a much special place in his heart because it means something between him and Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seems to think so too because as his mom was saying that, Kyuhyun looked at him and took his hand from below the table. They shared a meaningul look.

It definitely feels like spring. The scent of flowers blooming anew.

 

**> END  <**

**Author's Note:**

> One shot! My first one. This story-line has been in my mind way back when I was still in college actually. I was thinking of writing a script for this (I studied and finished Mass Communication by the way, so I thought about this when we had that Video Editing class, and we were asked to do a short film).


End file.
